Things That I Regret
by Shioichi Rakaze
Summary: Halo semua, disini Rakaze... Ini fanfict pertamaku yah.. ceritanya sih sedikit anti mainstream yaitu tentang dua admiral yang saling mencintai di akhirnya story...


**(A/N : halo semuanya, di sini Rakaze /melambai/ ini fanfict pertamak aku. Yaj mungkin agak aneh storynya karena kebanyakan Fr difandom kancolle hanya menyangkut admiral dan kanmusu, sementara ini... ah..sudah lah. Silahkan dinikmati.)**

 **By : Shioichi Rakaze**

 **Genre : Romance, A Bit of Comedy and Action**

 **A Kancolle Fanfiction**

 **Things That I Regret**

Sinar matahari pagi menyilaukan memasuki sekat-sekat kamarku. Membangunkan tidurku yang nyenyak ini lebih buruk dari jam weker di hari minggu.

"Teitoku-san..., _okite...okite_ sudah pagi!" Suara sang secretary ship yang sedang berusaha membangunkanku.

"Bisa diam sebentar _nggak sih,_ aku mencoba tidur." Kataku sambil menarik selimutku.

"Mou.. teitoku-san, bangunlah semua sudah menunggu"

"Iya...iya..., eh? Biasanya kau bersama Kongou untuk membangunkanku, Agano." Tanyaku.

"Hari ini Kongou-san bilang sedang bersiap-siap untuk sesuatu."

"Jadi begitu, oh.. tolong ambilkan handukku, aku ingin mandi dulu"

"Baiklah teitoku, tapi jangan tidur lagi yah..."

"Iya aku _nggak_ tidur lagi..."

"Janji yah, kalo _nggak_ nanti akan kutembakan meriam 15.2 cm-ku kearah bokongmu."

"Iya-iya janji"

Begitulah pagi di ruanganku sehari-hari, selalu saja ada ancaman untuk membangunkanku, mulai dari meriam dan torpedo sampai pesawat pengebom yang mengitari kamarku menunggu untuk menyerang. Tetapi meskipun begitu, tidak ada kanmusu yang membenciku. Malahan mereka semua terlebih lagi yang sudah siap aku nikahi mendekatiku. Walaupun begitu, belum ada satu kanmusu pun yang sudah aku nikahi. Alasannya? Mmmh... akupun awalnya juga tidak tahu tentang itu, tetapi aku baru menyadarinya saat sepucuk surat misterius tiba di mejaku.

"Teitoku... _you've got mail,_ desu" Teriak kongou sambil mendobrak pintu ruanganku. "Pelan-pelanlah membuka pintu, kalau rusak gimana?" Bentakku. " _Sorry sir.."_ Jawabnya dengan tenang tanpa ada rasa bersalah.

"Ngomong-ngomong dari siapa surat itu?"

"Entah? Akupun tidak tahu tapi disini tertulis 'dari Admiral "SAKA" untuk Admiral Shioichi Rakaze-kun.'"

"Kau bilang 'SAKA'..?" Teriakku kaget. "Yah begitu yang tertulis disini." Jawab Kongou dengan sedikit bingung.

"Berikan surat itu padaku"

"Teitoku..., ' _who is_ SAKA'? _You're friend_?"

"Begitulah, itu hanya inisial yang dia buat. Nama aslinya Sakurai Akane. Dulu ia satu kelas denganku saat SMP dan dia...dia..."

"Dia...?"

"Ah sudah, lupakanlah."

"Yang benar, teitoku... dia itu siapa?"

"Hanya teman sewaktu SMP."

"Sepertinya teitoku merahasiakan _something_ dariku.."

"Memang aku begitu."

"Mou..teitoku... _oshiete_..."

"Tak akan." Paksaku.

"Baiklah, kalu begitu aku tidak akan berbagi rahasia lagi dengan teitoku, huhh.." Ucapnya dengan gaya sedikit tsundere sambil keluar ruanganku.

Yah memang aku merahasiakan sesuatu dari kongou dan aku hanya ingin itu tetap menjadi rahasia karena...

'Aku hanya ingin hal itu menjadi masa lalu'

Perlahanku buka surat itu lalu kubaca...

*Beginilah isi surat itu :

* * *

For : Shioichi Rakaze

Konnichiwa, Rakaze-kun. Semoga kamu baik-baik saja, dan juga kamu masih belum melupakanku-kan? Aku terkejut ketika melihat namamu di daftar nama admiral di daerah ini, jadi aku memutuskan menulis surat ini padamu. Mungkin kamu sudah membenciku karena kejadian saat kelulusan dan langsung pindah tanpa memberi kabar. Jadi untuk permohonan maaf aku ingin bertemu denganmu di pelabuhan pulau utama akhir minggu ini dan juga..., ada hal yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu, jadi datang yah. Sepertinya sampai sini saja surat dariku. Sampai bertemu lagi, Rakaze-kun."

From : Sakurai Akane

* * *

"Akhir minggu yah.." Kataku sambil menyandarkan diriku ke kursi.

"Mungkin aku harus datang."

*seseorang mengetuk pintu*

"Masuk.." Kataku. " _Shitsureishimasu.._ " jawab seorang kanmusu yang ternyata adalah Fusou.

"Ah.., Fusou kah.., kebetulan sekali. Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu."

"Apa itu, teitoku?"

"Tentang remodel keduamu dan akhir minggu ini..."

"Akhir minggu ini ? _Masaka,_ teitoku ingin mengajakku jalan-jalan..?" Kiranya Fusou.

"Bukan-bukan, bukan seperti itu. Sebenarnya aku ada janji dengan teman SMP-ku."

"Teman SMP..?"

"Yah, begitulah. Jadi, aku mau kau mengurus semuanya sementara aku pergi dan juga untuk remodelmu tertunda bulan depan dikarenakan menunggu blueprintmu selesai."

"Baiklah, teitoku."

Dengan begitu akhirnya aku bisa pergi keluar tanpa masalah atau mungkin masalah yang akan menghampiriku.

.

.

Akhirnya akhir minggu pun tiba, Aku pun pergi menemui Akane dan tentunya hanya Fusou yang kuberi tahu tentang ini agar tidak ada kanmusu yang membuntutiku (terutama untuk Kongou dan Agano).

"Ah... sepertinya dia telat." Keluhku sambil meminum kopi yang barusan kubeli akibat lamanya dia datang sampai aku melamun.

Ditengah lamunanku aku mendengar suara " _Sumimasen.._ Rakaze-kun. Aku telat."

"Ah` kau telat, tunggu kau Akane? darimana kau bisa mengenaliku?" Ucapku.

"Tentu saja aku mengenalimu dari gaya rambutmu yang berantakan itu. Kau tidak berubah yah walau 10 tahun sudah berlalu."

"Hha... begitu yah... Kau juga kelihatannya tidak banyak berubah juga."

"Heeh... Benarkah...? Kukira aku sudah berubah dari saat SMP dulu..."

"Yah..begitulah.. Ngomong-ngomong mau kemana kita?"

"Tentu saja belanja, ayo cepatlah kita berangkat..!" Teriaknya sambil menariku sampaiku tak bisa berkata-kata.

.

.

Sesampainya di sebuah mall, dia langsung bergegas menuju toko-toko serta tidak lupa menyeretku dan menjadikanku 'pembawa belanjaan'. Tetapi saat sampai di suatu toko dia menerima sebuah telpon.

*kring...

"Ah.. telponku berdering, maaf yah. Iya disini Admiral Saka... Apa? Baiklah aku segera kesana!"

"Dari siapa telpon itu?" Tanyaku binggung.

"Dari orang-orang di naval baseku.. Mereka diserang abyssal."

"Apa? Baiklah aku akan mengirimkan beberapa kanmusuku ke naval bas-"

"Tidak apa-apa, gadis-gadisku bisa mengatasinya. Ngomong-ngomong sampai sini saja yah.. aku bisa pulang sendiri"

"Jangan gila kau, basemu sedang dalam bahaya dan kamu hanya seorang diri kesana? Kau bisa mati loh..! Ayolah aku bantu, atau jangan-jangan kau masih marah padaku tentang kelulusan SMP."

"Tidak _kok,_ lagi pula kubilang tidak usah, aku tidak apa-apa. Kalau begitu, sayonara..."

"Tung~~baka..."

Akhirnya dia pun pergi sendirian menuju medan perang, aku ingin sekali membantunya tapi dia bilang tidak perlu. Dan pada akhirnya pun aku pergi membantunya. Tapi untuk membantunya, aku harus mengkontak Fusou terlebih dahulu dan sialnya komunikasi sedang dibajak pihak abbyssal, jadi aku harus pergi ke baseku dan bergegas menuju basenya Akane.

Saat aku tiba di baseku ternyata Fusou telah mendengar kabar itu dan menyiapkan armada. "Teitoku, aku sudah menyiapkan dua armada untuk membantumu." "Sasuga Fusou. Baiklah minna kita akan berangkat sekarang..!" Teriakku.

.

.

Sesampainya di basenya, keadaan kelihatan tidak baik. Selongsong peluru kapal mengembang dimana-mana, serpihan besi berceceran, pantai yang hancur, dan masih banyak lagi. Akupun lari secepat kilat menuju ruangan HQ untuk mencari Akane, tetapi dia tidak ada. Aku mengitari pulau layaknya melewati hujan peluru kapal layaknya semut hanya untuk mencarinya.

Akhirnya setelah melewati semua itu akhirnya aku menemukannya merenung diatas sebuah kapal di dermaga.

"AKANE...!" Teriakku.

"Rakaze~~kun..? Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Cepatlah pergi! Di sini berbahaya, baka..!"

"Kau yang baka! Justru karena kaulah aku mau mempertaruhkan nyawaku!"

"Kenapa sampai sejauh itu, hanya untukku...?"

"Karena aku menyukaimu baka... Dari dulu aku menyukaimu , bahkan sejak SMP."

"Eh...? Jadi saat kelulusan itu sebenarnya..."

"Yah memang seperti itu... Cukup dramanya nanti saja, yang penting ayo pergi dari pulau ini, bantuan musuh akan segera datang."

"Baiklah..."

Akhirnya aku bisa membujuk Akane untuk pergi dari pulau itu. Tetapi semua berakhir buruk ketika kami dikejar salah satu kapal abyssal. *dor...dor* Suara meriam abyssal memekak di telingaku.

"Cepatlah, dia mendekat." Teriakku.

Abyssal itu semakin mendekat, walaupun kami berada di darat. Lalu aku mendengar satu tembakan, satu tembakkan yang mengarah ke aku.

"RAKAZE-KUN, AWAS..!" Teriak Akane.

.

.

"Akankah aku mati disini?" Tanyaku pada diriku.

.

.

"Akane..? Apa yang kau lakukan? Knapa kau berlumuran darah? Apa yang terjadi?" Tanyaku dengan panik dan kebingungan.

"Ah.. ini yah? Cuma luka karena tadi terkena peluru saat menyelamatkanmu." Jawabnya dengan pelan.

"Cuman luka ? Apanya yang luka? Ini bukan sekedar luka. Knapa kamu harus melakukan ini? Harusnya aku yang melindungimu.."

"Tidak apa-apa `uhuk~uhuk."

.

Melihat keadaan Akane pun hatiku terasa sakit, rasanya seperti ada yang melubangi jantungku dengan tombak. Hidupku terasa seperti akan berakhir bersamaan dengan habisnya air mata ini untuk menangisinya.

"Nee.. Rakaze-kun, ingatkah kau tentang saat kita bertemu? Saat ultah temanku."

"Jangan bicara dulu."

"Waktu itu sangat menyenangkan bukan?"

"Jangan bicara!"

"Nee.. Rakaze-kun, sebenarnya aku juga menyukaimu tapi, aku hanya tidak bisa mengatakannya"

"Sudah kubilang jangan bicara baka!"

"Rakaze-kun, _daisuki da yo_. Tetaplah hidup yah."

"AKANE...!"

Akhirnya air mata ini pun mengalir dengan deras, diiringi dengan hujan yang tiba-tiba datang, membuat batin ini terasa terkoyak menangisi kematian Akane. Seketika dunia terasa suram. Tanpa ada cahaya maupun kegelapan. Tak ada senang maupun sedih. Aku menyesal tidak melarang Akane untuk pergi sendiri yang menyebabkan dia tewas. Akhirnya yang kupikirkan hanyalah balas dendam dan dendam.

.

"Fusou... siapkan seluruh kapal untuk bertempur. Kita akan membasmi mereka semua." Perintahku lewat radio.

"Baiklah, teitoku.." Jawabnya.

.

Semua kapalpun berkumpul untuk membasmi para abyssal. Akhirnya mereka bisa dibasmi setelah pertarungan selama 4 Jam tanpa henti. Walau demikian dalam hatiku aku harus terus melanjutkkan hingga markasnya. Keputusanku sudah bulat akan menyerang markas abyssal. Aku menunjukan sikap tanpa belas kasih bagi musuh, maupun kapal-kapalku sendiri. Berkat itu pun aku dapat manghancur leburkan satu markas abyssal tanpa kehilangan satu kapalpun.

"But In The End, I Still Regret"

~END~

* * *

(A/N : Gimana storynya..? Mungkin anti mainstream karena menyangkut dua admiral yang saling mencintai /lak/Kalo aneh yah sudahlah, kol bagus tolong direview. Sekian dari Rakaze, tunggu saja ff berikutnya.. Bye... /terbang ke langit/)


End file.
